Sailor Moon: Too Many Girlfriends
As the episode starts, Lita is having a rather good day. A good day that is until she gets caught in a sudden freak shower. Luckily she bumps into Andrew who lets her share his umbrella and offer some small talk while they walk. While chatting, Andrew mentions that he had heard what a great cook Lita is and that he can't cook a thing. Having had a major crush on Andrew for the longest time now, Lita jumps at the opportunity and offers to give him a cooking lesson tonight in his apartment. Andrew however has a date with his girlfriend tonight but before he can tell Lita he's not available the rain stops and Lita runs away excited about what she thinks is going to happen. As soon as Lita's gone, who should appear but Andrew's girlfriend, Rita who is very happy about some flowers that Andrew had sent her but upset about something else. She's been given a job promotion which is great but it means that she'll have to go to Africa for two years. Before they can talk any more about the job, Darien shows up. Rita says hi but then realises what the time is and says she has to go. In the Negaverse, Zoicite and Malakite have used the black locator crystal to find another carrier of a Rainbow Crystal and wouldn't you know it? Rita is has one! Malakite comments on how beautiful Rita is which upsets Zoicite but he quickly assures her that she's the most beautiful being in the Negaverse. Down in Tokyo, Darien and Andrew are catching up in a cafe and talking about Rita. Andrew says he's happy for Rita but part of him doesn't want to be separated from her so he's thinking of moving to Africa with her. Darien thinks he's crazy because he had always wanted to be a doctor so it would be a shame to give that up just for a girl. Andrew however thinks it may be worth it. That evening, Lita rocks up at Andrew's place and finds it a mess! She quickly puts Andrew and herself to work cleaning up and after some very dedicated cleaning stops when Andrew identifies a woman in a photo as not being his sister as Lita had assumed but his girlfriend. The next day at school, Serena and Luna find Lita in a terrible mood. When Lita tells Serena the news, Serena also becomes depressed until they start cheering themselves up and then become more obsessed than ever in winning Andrew's heart. Luna is beside herself at the foolishness happening around her. Their first attempt at seducing Andrew doesn't work as when they go by the arcade he simply isn't working. Their second attempt involves Lita speaking privately to Rita to tell her that she should choose the job over Andrew but that doesn't go to well either as Lita ends up telling Rita that she and Andrew should wait for each other. Their third attempt involves both Serena and Lita going around to Andrew's to cook him dinner but while they're cooking, Rita, sounding very upset, calls and Andrew leaves to go meet her.... and doesn't come back. Just when they're getting angry, Luna arrives and tells them the Negaverse are in town and searching for the crystals. Serena and Lita both transform and find Rita and Andrew both being attacked by Zoicite. Zoicite blasts Andrew out of the way and very quickly removes the dark blue Rainbow Crystal from Rita's body. Luckily, Tuxedo Mask jumps in and grabs the crystal just as Rita's body begins to change. Zoicite tells the new warrior to fight Sailor Moon and Jupiter who arrive and give a speech about love while she chases Tuxedo Mask to get the crystal back. This warrior had several tricks up her sleeve including alien leeches which she through at Sailor Moon in tiny capsules. Luckily Jupiter's Supreme Thunder attack could destroy them. When trying the same attack the warrior herself however, the warrior (yes she's unnamed!) actually caught the lightnight blast in a giant test tube and blasted it back at Moon and Jupiter. Luckily Mercury and Mars show up and weaken the warrior enough for her to use Moon Healing Activation and heal Rita. Elsewhere, Tuxedo Mask and Zoicite are fighting. Tuxedo Mask appears to be winning so Zoicite claims that she's no match for him and pretends to leave, but at the last minute snatches the Rainbow Crystal from him just as she teleports away laughing at Tuxedo Mask's vanity. Eventually Rita decides to go to Africa but both her and Andrew agree that they should try a long term relationship and write every day. Serena who is looking on with Lita, comments on how romantic the whole scene is but Lita, surprisingly happy says that even though he still has a girlfriend it doesn't mean that she can't practice flirting with him!